


i'd probably just fade away, without you, i'd lose my mind

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [52]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Disappointed you missed the party?”</p><p>	“Maybe a little.”</p><p>Title taken from Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd probably just fade away, without you, i'd lose my mind

“Disappointed you missed the party?”

“Maybe a little.”

Tim might be more than a little disappointed to have missed the party. It seemed a little unfair to have to watch his friends and teammates celebrating without him. But it would have been pointless to go back. Traffic would have been a nightmare and getting back in the park more trouble than it was worth. Instead of going back, he'd opened a bottle of wine and unpacked the last few boxes of his things that had moved from his house to Brian's.

Tim's things are scattered here and there. His clothes hang in the closet and his car is in the driveway, his dogs have become fast friends with Dubz. It's still really Brian's place though. Not that Tim minds. He's never been one much for decorating and personalizing and he likes the way that Brian's personality fills the rooms even when he's gone.

When his fiance had finally made it home from the park, Tim was in bed with the dogs and his fourth glass of wine, watching CSI reruns. He'd gotten a knowing look and a kiss before Brian was moving into the bathroom to strip away his beer and champagne soaked clothing and get into the shower. Tim rolls onto his side and props his head on his hand, enjoying the view. The beard is getting out of control but Tim enjoys the sight nonetheless. He has a healthy appreciation for his man's body.

When Brian dries off and comes out of the shower, he dresses in boxers and a tank top before putting the dogs out of the bedroom and climbing into bed with Tim. He draws Tim in for a long kiss before wrapping an arm around Tim's waist and slipping his fingers under the edge of Tim's shirt.

“I'm sorry you missed it.”

“It happens.” Tim shrugs, running a hand over Brian's shoulder. “What do you have against sleeves?”

“Too confining. What are you complaining for? I thought you liked the guns.”

“I do. Just was wondering was all. Finished unpacking. It's kinda nice having an actual home as opposed to just a rental.” Tim murmurs, kissing Brian again.

“So I'm stuck with you now? I have to share my house with the freak?”

“What are you complaining for? I thought you loved the freak.”

“I do. I really do.”

Tim smiles and closes his eyes, rolling over and pulling Brian up flush against his back. His fiance brushes Tim's hair back behind his ear and kisses his neck before wrapping arm around Tim's waist. This is one of Tim's favorite things about the move, about the change in their relationship, back to what it once was and what it should have been all along The closeness and knowing just by a hand against his skin how much he meant to someone, knowing that for his partner, there was no one else in the world. All he's ever wanted was to be wanted.

“Love you Weezy.”

“Love you too Timmy.”


End file.
